True Love
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: True Love. Many talk of it, but what is true love? Would you be willing to love them beyond Death? Would you endeavor to find them, no matter the time or cost? Would you fight for them? Die for them? Would you come back for them? A multi X story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


Love.

It's such an interesting concept, don't you think? The idea of falling for another, because of who they are as a person. And I'm not just talking about simple love, love for a friend, love for a relative, but a love for someone that feels so deep that being apart from their actually hurts. This is a very special kind of love:

True love. One that can never be removed, corrupted or replaced. A love that can will never die, can even transcend time and space.

Of course, that sounds ridiculous. How can love, a process of simply caring for one another, transcend the limitations of the mortal realm? Well, it shouldn't.

Should it? I thought so too, eons ago, that love was just that, an inherent necessity for creatures to reproduce, and so long ago, this seemed to mostly be the case, as I watched over the mortal planet, where war was strife and people came together just to produce a heir that will continue their own egotistical legacy. It was a harsh world, yet people survived nonetheless. And like any world, battlefields were commonplace, human and Pokemon alike fought alongside and against each other for control of whatever selfish reason stupid people murder each other for. But it was here that two people met.

Two souls. Two very strange, special souls. Even on the hellish ground that was war did these two mortals seem to find each other, even against all odds, the two held respect for each other, despite their obvious differences. And it was at night the two found each other, away from the battlefield by chance, not knowing in the dark of the night who the other was until they shone a light and remembered seeing each other on the end of their clashed swords, buy yet despite them being on opposing sides, the two felt no true ill will to each other, and deciding that if they kept their night-time reunion in secret, that would not try to kill the other, but got to know one another like people. Both hated war, both hated merciless killing, and both loved for their strife to end. And it was from this short meeting here that their love blossomed, and they both knew they were falling love with one another, even with every kind of odd stacked against, the two souls fell for each other, a real love of that the two shared between their trysts...

Yet, it was not to be. They were on opposing sides, two nations that hated each other with a passion, they war would rage against the other until one is defeated, they could never join in harmony as lovers, not just for their conflicting populace, but because of one other major factor that they could not overlook.

He was a human. She was a Pokemon. And in the times of old, the idea of those two coming together as partners in love was a punishable offense; by execution. They could never be together as two lovers wanted to be, but too far in love too simply abandon it, yet both were sworn to do their duty as warriors of combat, to fight each other as enemies should, and both were completely dedicated to their own cause. So it was on their last night together the two held a secret pact; the next day, when their next battle would take place, the two would seek each other out: and kill the other, not wanting to fight any longer, or see the other killed mercilessly on a bloody war that should have never been. They'd rather die alongside the other, to the belief, that if they cannot find happiness together in life they would find comfort in death, when they meet in heofon and can then find the bliss of their devotion.

But no such place truly did exist for them, or anyone. Once a mortal life dies, their souls will pass on through purgatory, to be reborn in this world, with no recollection of their previous lives, and are reborn in a never ending cycle, they life they had, and wanted, is gone forever.

Yet, for reasons even I cannot explain, their story didn't exactly end there.

It was another century, another year, and for the two souls, it was another life for them, as they had been reborn in the mortal without any true recollection of the past, and the two lived their very own lives as normal. And yet, by the most bizarre coincidence, those two very souls that gave up their mortal lives to live on together in the world above, had found each other again, and, like their time before, had fallen in love, not knowing they had already done so from a time immemorial. Only this time they did not take their own lives, but lived together until an old age, where the two passed on from the world with a smile on their faces, and repeated the cycle like any other soul.

I made little judgement on this, seeing this as an unlikely yet plausible possibility and saw no reason to intervene with anything, even facetiously thinking the two found each other to make up for lost time, as if they found each other just for the purpose of actually living a life together this time.

Yet as the years passed on, I began to notice something strange; it didn't just happen those two times. As they were reborn into another life, the two somehow happened to find each other once again, their memories of one another in previous lives not once being remembered, and like before, they fell in love.

And for the fourth time as well. Somehow, for four consecutive lifetimes, these two souls were able to beat the impossible odds and fell in love with one another. As always, the love they had for one another was as pure of a love as it is possible. And while their lives may have changed, there was one factor that always stayed the same for the two:

He was always reborn as a human, she was always reborn as a Pokemon. It was here, when they're lives have passed on together, holding each other close as the flames had spread around their home, the two had huddled close and accepted their fate as they knew full well what was going to happen to them, and why the villagers had decided to form a mob around the burning house, that I watched the two souls pass into the Other Realm, and with a wave of my wing, I stopped the passing of the souls, for just a mere moment.

Hate. Hate was, and still is, common in the world. War was the norm, the land was regularly scattered with the bodies of the fallen, and love itself I thought was nothing more than a dying cause. But these two...these two souls were able to show my old heart that love will never die, for as long as these two will live another life, love, real love, true love will never cease to exist.

It is a beautiful thing. The world has enough destruction in its current lifetime, for once, every now and again, we need some people to come along show the world what being happy is all about. I couldn't let the unending love finish, for them to live a life and not find each other, to feel complete loneliness through their life and not find their own true one. So, I made the two an offer:

So long as they do not recall me, nor do they recall themselves passing through to Other Realm where all souls must pass through after Death, they will know of their past lives, not in strong detail, but fragments of the love the two once shared. Minor, but throughout every incarnation they live, snippets of the hardships they faced, the pain they endured, and the love they shared are ever present in the back of their minds, even centuries later.

And as all incarnation will begin, so did the start of this new life in this modern day...

A bright light.

This was the first thing he saw as he opened his eyes, his body feeling like he was being pushed out of a tunnel as could feel himself taking a breathe for the first time in his new life. He could tell people were scrambling around him, hiding behind white masks and glasses as the cool air hit his wet body, the adults around him wiping him off as he could hear the screaming of a woman in the background.

Where was she? Why am I alone? Where did she go? His mind was fret with the feeling of loneliness, despite the people that are surrounding him, as he could not help but feel he's missing something...someone.

The doctors and nurses around him were looked at the pitiful human with worry. He was not crying out for his mother, nor from any kind of soreness, as all he was doing was babbling some incoherent words. He believed his throat cannot yet support speech, and any attempt to call for _her_ , whoever this her is, would be completely lost in the translation. Even still, he can recall the feeling of tumbling out in the mortal realm, making a promise that he will one day eventually find her.

But for now, he must wait, as he could do very little in this form. Even still, his memories started to fade as his conscience was starting to weaken, as the desire to slumber was starting to take hold, and as the last thoughts of her were being shown, his spirit finally collapsed as it rested in the body, to only be awakened upon its own death. As for now, this child will continue on living it's natural life, he will grow up and live like any human, being happy, being sad and everything in between.

But somewhere, just somewhere, will there be a lingering feeling in the back of his mind of her. Not knowing in anyway who she actually is, but somehow feeling like he's known her for a millennium, and that when the time comes, he will know who she is.

This feeling retained through the rest of his life, for two decades a pit lingering in his heart told him there is someone waiting for him. He lived his life happy, as any human would, growing from baby to child to teenager and to adult, the only concerning thing about him was his refusal to be with any suitors, turning them down simply because they're "just not her".

But just who is her? He couldn't know, but he wanted to, like a piece of him was missing, he wanted to find her, just to know who she is

And it was on this day, warm and lovely, at the peak of the sun did he one day take a walk by the nearby park, just by the edge, to clear his mind- he did not suffer any ill with his life, but for some reason he could no long stay in his own home, too stuffy, too warm, too...quiet. A jog outside will clear his mind of all this, the fresh air will feel good on his skin, at least. His mind lost in thought, fretting from the feeling he's closer to _her_ then he's ever been, as if he actually could sense a presence of a familiar friend. He could only shake his head at this notion, all ideas of logic barked at him that this was just a make-believe idea, after all, who was this she and why should he find. There are millions of people inhabiting this planet, and that's also discounting all the female Pokemon that also are living right now on this Arceus-given earth.

Just who really could...his entire train of through stopped short as out in the corner of his eye he saw someone. He completely froze his walk as he stopped and stared at her; out of all the people that were walking through this park, this one, a prideful and powerful fighter known as a Lucario, for one reason or another caught his eye as he had to look at her.

She was just a Pokemon, a normal one walking aimlessly through this park same as he. Her reason of coming was of a spiritual feeling, a instinct to find just where her senses where guiding her to, or guiding her to _him_. Yet she too stopped when she noticed eyes were staring in her direction, just out the corner of her own eye. She swirled her body around as she looked to who was looking to her, and in the moment their eyes locked, a distance apart as both stood on opposite ends of the street. Both felt it, a sense of Knowing, they were strangers, yet at the same time they recognised the other as the closest of friends.

Both saw it flashes of images in their mind; the feeling of standing in the dead of night, the light of the moon and the fire of the torches being the only glow that highlighted each other's faces, the sight of standing deep in a forest, miles away from any other human, as, despite both wearing armor and carrying swords, they both looked exactly the same in their eyes. They remembered something, from every night after they first met here, they both said aloud a riddle of their own for the other to say, an answer only the other can know.

"What is a bell that does not ring, but it's lovely song makes Arceus sing?" He spoke loudly, not a shout, but loud enough for her to hear across the road, not caring about the people that stopped and stared at the sudden call.

"Bluebells." She answered in human, her speech immaculate as she taught herself to speak the language of the trainers as soon as she could.

"What treasure is locked away tight, yet only He has the key to free the light?" It was her time to question him.

"Your heart." He whispered back, as both began to have tears slowly rain down their cheeks. She sensed at his aura using her appendages, as if her mind couldn't fathom it was finally him, yet that familiarity felt all the same, as it did that time long ago, far longer than her own birth.

They began to slowly approach one another, eyes never leaving the other, as they walked and stopped right in front of the other, staring in wonder and awe as they slowly touched hand-to-paw, both in utter amazement what they were seeing was real, not a hallucination, but physical bodies. Neither could hold it back any longer, the sense of being incomplete now dissolved into nothing as the two have finally found the other. Without a second thought she practically jumped to his arms as he without hesitation accepted her, pulling his arms around her back as she did the same. With a cheer he swing her around happily as the Lucario giggled to him, tears in their eyes, both yelling out to the world they live in: "You! You! I've finally found you!"

Everyone stopped and stared at the reunion, with many of them "Aww."-ing at the sight, to the crowd, they believed they were witnessing a Trainer and Pokemon reunited after being separated for so long, all innocently ignorant of the genuine love and devotion they were witnessing.

With a smile they held hands and walked away, he led her home, to their home now, neither cold hold back from pulling each other close.

When he opened his front door, a flash of memory appeared in both their minds, of a relic time, Deja-Vu of him holding open a door for her, but she was not a Lucario, but of a Garchomp, as he led her into her new home when he was just a young boy, not terrified of the towering Pokemon, as she was more gentle and cuddly than anyone he had ever known.

He held her close as she led him inside, a beautiful, well-decorated place, it truly felt like she had been here before, not once, but many times in fact, all looking different from each other, but all gave her the same sense of being home. And as she looked around, each piece of decoration seemed to tell a story for their very own:

She spotted a small Galleon model on the counter a brief flash of her being a Swampert on the high seas as she stood next to her partner, the heroic ship captain as they sailed the ocean together. On the wall stood a painting of a soldier returning home from the war, both remembering a time this happened to them, bruised and broken, but alive as he lead her, a Houndoom, to meet his family. Over on the table stood a statue of a Knight on his Rapidash, based off a story of a of these two as lovers, but when people found out, they went after the two, and rather then be caught and tortured to death, the two took their own lives, under the belief they would find one another again. It was said that Yvetal of all Pokemon became so enraged at this needless death, it was he who sapped the life from their lands, and turned it into a barren desert, which still exists to this day.

She did not like this memory, the thought of people not accepting their love made he feel ill. Just who deems it right to deny this? After, if the creator of all life, Arceus, is a Pokemon, why would she find it foul for humans and Pokemon to be kept so separately, if they are both her creations?

She suddenly felt a kiss on her head as her own human whispered soft words into her ear, calming her mental state as if he could feel her weakening state. That was a time long ago, but now, such relationship were not shunned by the many, and they can openly marry without fear or major consequence.

Of course, such ideas of marriage were quite a while off from actually happening. As for now, they would prefer to just stay hand-in-hand as the two settled down, staying close on the coach as they watched a movie together in silence, cuddling with her sitting on his lap as they watched with interest.

A romance movie, about a vampire who tries to reunite with his love after she was reincarnated. The vampire, though played by a Gallade, reminded her deeply of her love, the feeling that he too would wait until the next life just to be with her again, as impossible of an idea it was, rang true to her heart, as he himself would search to the ends of the Earth to find her.

She couldn't help but joke about the "Duke of Chutney" when a duke appeared on screen, the male frowned in confusion. She could sense a time when her own human was once a Duke, and she a Espeon spellcaster, of the very sassy kind, who openly mocked him, but never out of malice, as he laughed along with her.

He knew not what she was remembering, but didn't feel a need to pry, if it was something he should know, then he trusts her enough to know it wasn't important. He didn't need to know such information, and didn't want to, yet he did want something else, something they both wanted, and as their eyes met, away from the background film, they both already knew what was about to happen next, and neither denied, as he cupped his hand under her chin, she closed her eyes, grasping at the back of his neck as they pulled each other close, pursing their lips and having their mouths silently touch, reaching round and bringing the other into a soft hug as they melted into their passionate embrace.

In spite of the seemingly obvious, this did not feel like their first kiss at all, not even their thousandth either, as many times the two had sealed their lips and love with as much romance as the souls could want. He can remember the first time she kissed him as a Zoroark, a Queen of her people, and he was only slave, who's heart and compassion moved her to tears, freeing him and claiming him to be hers alone, to rule alongside him as a royal family. She can sense a time very long ago when she was but a lonely Absol, who he saved from hateful villagers who feared her for silly reason, but she grew to understand humans a lot more thanks to him, as they kissed under the full moon, calling her his "Cuddlecake" as she sleep restfully in his arms, never wanting to leave his embrace.

And as the two finally let go, look deep into each others eyes, together, the two recalled a time long ago, when the human was kept in a dungeon, chained, alone and scared, but she was a powerful warrior of royalty, who slaughtered every guard that dared to stop, including the evil king that held him. He whimpered with tears in his eyes when she broke the door down, as she herself could only cry spotting how hopeless and feeble he looked. She hugged him dearly just like now, cutting his chains as she cradled him in his arms.

"I knew you'd come..." He whispered in her ear.

"I always will." She replied softly, kissing him once again as the the two talked and laughed for the rest of the entire movie, barely even focusing on the film as the two began falling back in love, their souls reconnecting as they already have done many times over.

When the two felt it was time, the sensation of being separated for so long left a craving that could not be satisfied by anyone other them each other, a feeling deep within them as they could somehow now what the other was thinking without words, and as he turned the TV off, he helped her to her feet, only for him to quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her away in his arms. For a moment she had a flash of him in full armor, galloping away from danger as he held her securely in his arms. It was like a dream, but real or not, she loved it all the same, wrapping her paws around his neck as she nuzzled his cheek cutely.

He laid her down on the bed, when she was a Gardevoir, they laid for days among the softest of pillows and blankets in her Crystal Castle, pulling each other close as they hugged and kissed feverishly, pulling off his clothes as the warm sunlight that shone from the window above the bed glistened off her fur and reflected off her spikes just like when she was a Bisharp, despite how hard it was for him to get to close, he loved her all the same.

He kissed her again, smoothing his hands over her chest and feeling the softness of her fur, cuddling her close as the two began a mating ritual of their very own, he was a gentle with her when he was a healer, caring for her always, speak soft, beautiful words to her ear as she moved herself to her side, with her chest spike being in place as it were, he crawled up behind her, bringing his arms underneath to hug her close as rested right next to her.

And as he poked at her entrance, he slowly pushed in, as careful of her when she was a Espeon, so tiny and fragile, and pulling out, the two began to make love for the first time in this life. Moving at their own paces and letting it last for as long as they wanted.

His hand caressed her belly, a remembrance of when she was Dragonite, the two making slow love in the surf, as he rested his chin on her face, of how she leans back against him, her tendrils at the back of her head feeling his aura, filled with love and tenderness as the knowing of him so close to her, wrapping around him, intertwining his fingers with hers as he nuzzled her cheek, cooing words of "I love you" to her sent shivers down her spine. He pulled his interlocked hand over to his mouth and kissed each of her fingers, whispering how he'd never want to let go.

She happily recalled when she was a Charizard and he was a blacksmith, despite the fact they were face-to-face, her on top, she tender and loving to his sweet frame, and gently made love to him with as much force as a feather. Her insides were so warm, and his hands were all over her scales, rubbing over them like a prize.

She pressed up her posterior to him, her bare behind rubbed on his torso, like she did eons ago, when she was a Rapidash, as he laid over her back she pressed her round bottom against him. He took in the moment and moved a hand up, caressing on her rear and thigh. He saw him doing this himself in one life making love to his Scyther, one that not too many days ago she had mercifully severed his leg to free form debris so they could both escape a collapsing castle.

"It's only flesh, my Dear Heart. You and I both know we shed our crumbling bodies eventually. A moment's pain, nothing more..."

"Do not lament over saving my life." He spoke out to the Lucario, repeating those words in full of her hearing as she looked his way in confusion and worry, but he only smiled and kissed her full on the lips, cuddling her tight as he whispered into her he never wants her to be heartsick ever again. She didn't care to understand him, wanting more to hug him back, caress his face and turning her head to look into his eyes, as if she's seem them a thousand times over, each time he looked more different from the last, yet every single one retained that same soft look in his eyes, a mere glimpse sent her at peace, not a sole memory she could remember of her being angry when she looked at him.

They restarted their session when she wanted him to continue, both wanted to feel their pleasure for each other, as they kissed and hugged softly and warmly, more than once simply stopping their session just to simply cuddle each time they did another flash of memory entered their mind, from when he was a scholar, hugging his Mismagius after a long day of hard work, to when she was a Milotic who found him as an orphan scrounging in the garbage for food, who every night she wrapped herself around his frame to keep him safe in her metaphorical arms.

Whispers of tender love, slow caring movement as he pressed up against her melting into one another for what may have been hours on end, lying on the comfy and cozy bed, head in one of his numerous soft pillows as he laid the most softest of kisses on the back her neck, the slightest touch made her laugh in delight as she felt around and rubbed over his chest and arms, feeling the muscles underneath that she knew he would use all of it for protecting her, and she would sue every ounce of her power for him.

When the time came, to finish inside her, he neither picked up the pace, nor slowed down to let it last longer, he simply hugged her closely, arms around her, resting on the back of her head, as he breathed slowly on her ear like a sonnet.

He released inside her, her walls pulsating, wanting his seed buried deep within her, wanting his load as his climax soothed her. She saw no memory then, no recollection of the past, as not wanting to remember any time like this in her past life if she could control but rather wanted nothing more than to remember every moment of this, this wasn't simply a bonding between souls, but bonding between people. This was her human now, no other was for her, and she wanted nothing more.

He coiled his hands around her chest as rested by her, his shaft still buried within her as she spoke a question of her "Doing okay?" in her ear. She swiveled around to this, lying on her back as she looked his way, nuzzling her cheek on his, her tendrils softly vibrating in his hair, as if to lay kisses as she laid a firm kiss of her own on his mouth, letting it linger on his mouth for a few moments before pulling away, her paw on the back of his head, a feeling of her as a Serperior, wrapping around him lovingly like she was doing now, caressing her human as much as she could.

They two laid there, bathed in the afterglow and warm sunlight highlighting their nude bodies gave the no sense of the cold, cuddling and nuzzling each other as they spoke on small sentences for each other, slight but peaceful pillow talk, as they talked about their personal lives, what they dreamed of for their future, and laughing as they both somehow simultaneously felt incomplete without each other, wondering just what was leading them both towards each other, like some force from above was ever so slightly scooting them nearer and nearer with every passing day.

He couldn't recall how all this came about, yet somehow knew it was to do with the one known as He Who Guides The Dead. Whoever he was, he was happy he was leading them to each other, the two could know marry without fear of being looked down on or worse.

And as she relaxed, feeling her humans massage her chest and body softly she spotted a book on the bedside table, looking inconspicuous but also strangely getting a sense to take a look. Her own senses having failed her yet, and so agreeing with this order, reached out a paw and looked it over:

 **Roam and Jewel**  
By

Antonio Russo and Aurora

He explained, as he too grasped the book, that this is favorite book of his, a romance novel, and a very old one at that, but a very special one of it's kind, as he stated this was one of the earliest known literature that depicts a Pokephilia relationship. Written of a time long ago, it was a story of the romantic exploits, and tragic death, of two beings, that fell in love during a time when doing so was a death sentence.

 _Aurora_...she was called this before...as a Clefable. A Clefable that lived with a human, one who had a dream of a Lucario and human falling for each other. But why exactly did she feel she already know this story, despite never reading it?

Yet she didn't remark too long on this, only chuckling as she placed it back and looked to the human of her very own, cuddling close as she rested her snout on his face. Whatever the reason, it didn't bother her not knowing. Coincidence, or something deeper she just cannot recall, either way, this didn't matter to her. All that mattered to her was the single human right beside her, the single human that made her heart leap just be seeing him, a single human that loved her as much back.

Yeah, life is good.

 _In this life...  
_  
Or the next.

And like in every other reincarnation, they will both one day shed their mortal bodies and pass on into the Upper Realm, both finding a new body and be reborn again. An endless cycle that will never cease, as the love the two shares will never cease as well. As the human once said as a priest: "Death is not the last thing, but the LEAST thing."

The least thing these two will ever have to worry…

 _Ah, Yvetal. Spying on those two souls again, are we?  
_  
Dear Creator. So nice to see you bless me with your presence once again. Of what do I owe this honor?

Oh, _for no reason in particular, just pass through. Seeing the lives of my subjects enjoy themselves, and also seeing a certain Legendary sporting one of his rare smiles._

Is it really that obvious?

 _That you're always happy to see them? Yes._

Hmm...I suppose I should be, after all, I have been watching over their souls for over a millennium now. At almost every point they managed to somehow find each other, and any at point they couldn't, I allowed them to let me end their misery, so they can be reunited again in the next life. I'd say it's fair to think I have a fondness for the two.

 _Well, I am happy for them. I can't not be, after all I know the feeling of loving someone pretty well myself._

Yes, with that human of yours you gracefully watch over with every waking minute?

 _Very much so. And I would advise you not speak bad of my human until you find one of your own to take. I can assure you, it's worth falling for one._

Maybe one day, but for now, I'd rather watch these incarnations live their lives. Sit with me, if you'd like, I believe you can spare some time.

 _I suppose I can. Though I cannot watch them until the end. After all_

 _True love NEVER dies._

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
